Na'Rella
The Na'Rella is A large ship owned and captained by Eric Vaughan. The name Na'Rella could be the Keidran word for beauty. That would be reasonable because Eric deals a lot with Keidran. To those who witnessed its size, speed, and amenities, the Na'Rella would have been comparable to the modern day real world cruise ship. Amenities The Na'Rella had many amenities not common among other ships in it's time. Onboard were large suites for its passengers, comfortably large crew quarters, onboard baths, a library, an art room, brig (jail), large kitchen, an oversized cargo hold, and numerous charms to make luxurious things, such as warm water, seem trivial. Safety Features Doors onboard the Na'Rella opened in the path of least resistance towards the deck, normally into a hall out to the deck rather than into a room. This provides the ability to quickly make it to deck if summoned our an emergency arises, and water washing over deck wouldn't force the door open. As evidenced by Eric's threat to toss Madelyn overboard in one, the Na'Rella also featured at least one, presumably more, lifeboat in case an emergency mandated the vessel be abandoned. Crew Mike and Evals are the current crew of the Na'Rella, with Eric being the Captain. It is unsure whether they will continue to work with Eric for room and board after Trace fulfills the contract with Eric to free the two. Evals has expressed the desire to abandon Eric and the others, Mike, however resisted these ideals and hasn't exhibited the desire to leave. History The Na'Rella has been to the Basidian Islands as well as many other parts of Mekkan, indicated by Eric discussing other slaves with Kathrin, who wanted to come on the trip. Basidian Islands The majority of its time (in comic) at the Basidian Islands, the sole occupant of the ship was Mike, who was trying to hide the fact that his gender had been changed. Towards the end of its docking, all of the onboard enchantments were dispelled by the explosion of the Basidian Templar Tower. Return Trip During the return trip, Madelyn knocked over a lamp, causing a fire. In an attempt to douse the flames, Mike knocked what turned out to be an alcoholic beverage into the flames. Eric initially took this as a mutiny and murder attempt, re-enabling Evals control spell temporarily. After falling unconscious, Natani rested aboard the Na'Rella, being looked after by Kathrin and Keith until the latter disembarked the ship in search of help for his fallen friend. Destruction In Chapter 18, the Na'Rella was kept at the Edinmire docks as most of the occupants went ashore. After the attack on Shepherd's Square, fire spread to the Na'Rella while Kathrin and Natani were aboard. These fires eventually spread to the cargo hold, which, possibly in conjunction with falling debris, caused some crates of Basidian Rum to violently detonate. The resulting blast wave blew out the windows and all but doomed the stricken vessel to sink in the harbor. Category:Locations